Aventures musicales
by Lulukaw
Summary: Parce qu'une aventure épique a besoin de musiques tout aussi épiques, je vous propose ici un recueil de textes courts, parfois reliés entre eux parfois non, chacun basé sur un morceau de musique différent. La contrainte ? Que le texte et la musique soient parfaitement accordés.
1. Départ

_Hello~~_

 _Bon je sens que cette note va être plus longue que le texte en lui-même. D'abord un grand merci pour toutes les reviews sur_ Juste une nuit de liberté _je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous répondre mais merci infiniment ! Soleina je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas écrire de suite du moins pas directement, mais j'aime beaucoup cette relation de Bob et son démon alors je la réutiliserai peut-être ici :3 Ensuite merci à Juliabakura qui, en plus de me faire découvrir plein de jolies musiques m'a donné une énorme dose d'inspiration ^^ Bon je vous explique le concept: je vais vous présenter un texte très court, basé sur un morceau en particulier dont je donnerai le lien à chaque fois bien sûr. Le but est que le texte et la musique soient accordés, que chaque partie convienne aux rythmes, instruments etc. et que la lecture dure autant que le morceau choisi. J'avoue que c'est un tout premier essai, je ne sais pas du tout si ça va fonctionner mais normalement j'ai eu assez de coba- hum dévouées personnes pour lire et m'aider à adapter à environ deux secondes près (on dirait pas mais c'est beaucoup sur quatre minutes u_u)_

 _Bref voilà le lien_ _watch?v=lkpG-_v0yPc le nom est Spirit of Freedom il y a d'abord la petite intro du compositeur, on commence à la douzième seconde. Dès que la sorte de coup d'épée est passée, c'est parti. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3_

* * *

Une légère brise soufflait, le soleil se levait progressivement, colorant le ciel en rose et éclairant le Cratère de sa douce lumière dorée. Les rayons faisaient briller le vert éclatant des forêts et étinceler lacs et rivières. La nature se réveillait à peine, renards, lapins et autres créatures hésitaient encore à sortir de leurs confortables abris et les oiseaux commençaient tout juste à chanter pour annoncer cette belle matinée d'été qui promettait de marquer une toute nouvelle journée et le début d'une aventure.

Mais si le soleil venait seulement d'atteindre la capitale, les habitants étaient éveillés depuis longtemps déjà. Avant même que l'aube ne paraisse, la ville était agitée pour ce jour de marché. Les étals étaient installés et les gens se pressaient bruyamment dans les rues pavées. Des vendeurs criaient de tous côtés, étalant leurs marchandises en espérant attirer des clients, des disputes éclataient lorsqu'un prix était jugé un peu trop élevé et des enfants sautillaient joyeusement çà et là, s'attirant les foudres des passants qu'ils bousculaient.

Quelques personnes, quatre en particulier, se détachaient néanmoins de la foule dense qui peuplait les allées. Le mage Balthazar Octavius Barnabé marchait, courait presque, passant rapidement d'un stand à l'autre dans une recherche constante de livres et autres objets magiques qui lui permettraient d'enrichir ses connaissances. Jugeant les armes plus utiles que la lecture pour leur prochain voyage, les paladin et archer Théo de Silverberg et Shinddah Kory préféraient s'intéresser à celles que proposaient quelques marchands. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs repéré un magnifique arc en bois d'ébène et ne le quittait plus des yeux depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Le nain ingénieur Grunlek s'occupait pour sa part d'acheter les vivres qui leur seraient nécessaires pour le périple qui s'annonçait. La plupart de ses économies y étaient passées, c'était que ses compagnons étaient exigeants en matière de cuisine.  
Leurs achats terminés, ils finirent par se retrouver, chargés de sacs, dans une partie plus calme de la ville. Ils partirent ensemble vers les écuries pour récupérer leurs chevaux. Une fois les montures équipées, ils prirent la direction de la sortie de la ville d'un pas enthousiaste et décidé. Arrivés devant les portes, ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux et annoncèrent leur départ.

Une dernière parole échangée avec le garde et le regard des quatre compagnons se fixa sur les immenses portes qui s'ouvraient lentement. Derrière elles, le monde s'étendait à perte de vue, n'attendant que d'être parcouru.

À peine les battants de bois furent-ils ouverts que les chevaux s'élancèrent au galop à travers. Dehors tout n'était que vent, lumière et chaleur. L'air encore frais fouettait les visages des aventuriers, pour leur plus grand bonheur tandis qu'ils partaient à pleine vitesse vers l'inconnu. C'était leur destination. Ils parcourraient chaque forêt, chaque montagne, chaque ville pour explorer ce pays si vaste. Peu importe ce qui les attendait, ils fonçaient, impatients de découvrir tous ensemble ce que le monde aurait à leur offrir. Les sabots des montures martelaient le sol en rythme dans un bruit assourdissant, faisant vibrer le sol et fuir chaque créature qui se trouvait trop près des chemins. Les aventuriers partaient pour un long voyage et avaient plus que hâte de vivre toutes les péripéties qui leur étaient réservées.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur le Cratère mais déjà on pouvait voir, depuis la capitale, quatre chevaux et quatre cavaliers qui s'éloignaient rapidement dans un nuage de poussière. C'était une toute nouvelle journée qui commençait, et tout était parfait pour ces quatre compagnons qui s'embarquaient pour une grande et fabuleuse aventure.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez pensé que certaines parties ne s'accordaient pas, j'essaierai de mieux adapter pour les prochaines fois :3_


	2. Relevons-nous !

_Bonsoir !_

 _Bon voilà je vous présente ce petit texte aujourd'hui, en fait ce n'est pas celui qui aurait dû sortir cette semaine il était prévu pour bien plus tard car il aurait été en lien avec un autre mais tant pis, avec tout ce qui s'est passé je le trouvais approprié. Personnellement, la musique et l'écriture sont les deux choses qui m'ont toujours sauvées quand tout allait mal alors j'espère qu'en partageant ça avec vous je vous redonnerai un peu de courage et de motivation. Gardons le sourire, restons forts et relevons-nous ! \0/_

 _Merci aussi à Sunwings, Shueino et Klervia (comment tu fais pour lire aussi vite ?! O_o) pour vos reviews j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire comment je devrais adapter ^^_

 _La musique: Two Steps From Hell - Empire of Angels (sun) watch?v=izsjRpcgfmk prenez votre temps, lisez doucement et bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Les aventuriers étaient à terre, épuisés et découragés. Ils avaient perdu, leur ennemi les avait vaincus. Ils n'avaient plus le courage ni la force de se relever. A quoi bon après tout ? Ils venaient de perdre un de leurs amis et devant eux se dressait toujours cet être invincible qui riait de leur défaite. Se relever ne servirait à rien, autant attendre qu'il en finisse avec eux.

 _Non !_ Une image s'imposa soudain dans leurs esprits. Le visage de leur compagnon disparu. Ils se devaient de le venger, de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas donné sa vie en vain. Ils devaient continuer à se battre, et pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour tous ces gens terrifiés qui n'attendaient que de les voir revenir victorieux. Rester et attendre la mort sans rien faire était un choix terriblement égoïste de leur part. Reprenant leur courage, les aventuriers se regardèrent tour à tour, la détermination éclairant à nouveau leurs yeux.  
D'un seul mouvement ils se relevèrent tous les trois ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement abandonner ! Pas tant qu'ils seraient capables de se mettre debout. Pas tant qu'ils pourraient faire face ! Ils reprirent leurs armes, emplis d'une force et d'une volonté nouvelles, et se campèrent fermement sur leurs pieds, en position de combat. Leur ennemi n'aurait jamais raison d'eux. Ce n'était pas terminé, ça ne le serait pas avant qu'eux, les aventuriers qui s'étaient chargés de cette lourde mission, ne mettent un terme aux ténèbres qui tentaient de s'emparer de leur monde. Ils se tenaient debout, fatigués, blessés mais prêts à faire face une dernière fois.  
Dans un dernier cri de guerre, ils s'élancèrent ensemble contre leur adversaire. Le combat reprit, plus violent que jamais, mené par les trois compagnons déterminés à se battre jusqu'au bout. Ils ne se permettraient plus de montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Dès que l'un d'eux tombait, un autre le relevait et la lutte recommençait de plus belle. Les attaques pleuvaient dans les deux sens et la nouvelle lueur d'espoir donnait des ailes aux aventuriers, les poussait à continuer sans faillir à nouveau. Ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit, ils finiraient par l'avoir, peu importe à quel prix.  
Un dernier coup donné, qui traversa l'ennemi de part en part. Il tomba, enfin.

Le silence se fit dans la vallée qui avait servi de champ de bataille. A bout de souffle, ils tombèrent à genoux, lâchant leurs armes. S'allongeant dans l'herbe, ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, sentirent la chaleur du soleil sur leur peau. C'était fini, ils avaient remporté la bataille, sauvé leur monde et rendu justice à leur ami tombé. Fermant les yeux, ils profitèrent quelques instants du calme qui régnait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Puis, l'un d'eux puisa encore dans ses dernières forces pour se relever.

Il observa le paysage qui se dessinait au loin devant lui, leva son poing vers le ciel et hurla. Un ultime cri, celui de la victoire. Il fut vite rejoint par ses deux amis pour annoncer à qui pouvait les entendre qu'ils avaient enfin réussi. A eux trois, non à eux quatre ils avaient mis fin au règne de malheur qui avait voulu s'abattre sur leur monde. Ils avaient sacrifié leur aventure, leurs forces, leurs vies pour le bien du Cratère, cet endroit qui les avait vu grandir, cet endroit auquel ils appartenaient depuis tant d'années.

A présent que le menace était écartée, il faudrait tout recommencer. Les aventuriers ne se faisaient pas d'illusions, plus rien ne serait comme avant, pour eux tout du moins. Ils auraient besoin de repos pour l'épreuve qui se profilait déjà devant eux. Porter un deuil, se remettre de leurs blessures physiques et morales... Cela prendrait du temps, mais ils s'en relèveraient, encore une fois, comme ils venaient de le prouver.

Ils se reposèrent encore de longs instants dans cette vallée avant de décider qu'il était temps de repartir. Un sourire à la fois soulagé et peiné aux lèvres, ils reprirent le chemin duquel on les avait écartés. Ils avaient tout un voyage à recommencer.


	3. Sous la pluie

Hellow~~

Moui ça fait presque un mois que j'ai rien publié. Désolée, je suis en plein partiels et comme je suis une petite étudiante paresseuse qui ne se met à ses révisions qu'à la dernière minute bah c'est un peu la panique en ce moment ^^" Je deviendrais régulière dès le mois de janvier promis \o Au fait dans ma tête j'appelle ces petits textes des times comme je dois découper chaque partie selon le temps donc voilà je vais appeler ça comme ça x)

Bref merci beaucoup à Lorinea, j'essaie toujours d'adapter au mieux si ça ne va toujours pas je mettrai peut-être un timer, à SunWings et Klervia, je me sens mal de vous avoir fait pleurer alors que c'était pas tellement le but x)

Bon par contre là c'est le but, je suis désolée d'avance T^T

La musique: Trail of the Angels, prenez le premier ou le troisième

* * *

La pluie tombait depuis une éternité semblait-il, et durerait au moins aussi longtemps. Elle commençait à inonder le sol, déjà trop gorgé d'eau pour en absorber davantage et, loin de toute civilisation, sur une grande étendue de terre, les gouttes qui touchaient le sol prenaient une couleur rouge en se mélangeant au sang qui maculait la boue.

Là, un homme était allongé sur le dos, la pluie ruisselant sur son visage, son corps et ses vêtement déchirés. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient souillés de sang et de terre, le masque qu'il portait habituellement avait été arraché, dévoilant son visage pâle marqué par la souffrance et la fatigue. A quelques pas gisait un arc brisé en deux parties, reliées uniquement par une corde lâche, inutile.

Shin respirait difficilement, une main agrippée à sa poitrine, l'autre à son flanc droit, tentant vainement d'endiguer le sang qui s'écoulait de ses plaies. Il reconnaissait vaguement cette sensation pour l'avoir vécue des années plus tôt. Les circonstances étaient différentes mais la finalité serait la même. Et il ne serait pas sauvé de justesse cette fois-ci.

Les yeux clos il se remémorait les événements qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Pourquoi était-il ici, seul ? Il avait pourtant essayé par tous les moyens de retourner auprès de ses amis. Il avait marché tant bien que mal pendant de longues heures, faiblissant un peu plus à chaque pas. Sa détermination avait fini par flancher en même temps que ses dernières forces le trahissaient et il s'était laissé tomber là. Était-ce fini pour lui ?

Il pouvait sentir chacune des gouttes de pluie qui touchaient sa peau, qui pénétraient son corps comme autant d'aiguilles glacées. Le froid ravivait sa douleur, engourdissait ses membres, mais il se sentait bien, plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. L'eau était son élément, il avait toujours adoré la pluie. Sa fraîcheur et le son mat qu'elle produisait en continu l'apaisaient. Une voix légère et rassurante se fit soudain entendre dans son esprit. Elle lui parlait doucement, avec des intonations changeantes telles le bruit des vagues sur le sable. Il n'était plus seul, il ne l'avait jamais été. Quelqu'un l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la fin. Shin avala sa salive au goût métallique du sang et murmura quelques faibles excuses, à ses amis qu'il ne reverrait plus et à l'autre partie de lui-même, celui qu'il aimait appeler son gardien.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleu saphir, avisa l'étendue grise presque noire au-dessus de lui qui déversait cette eau froide qu'il aimait tant. Avec difficulté, dans un geste saccadé, il tendit sa main fine vers ce ciel lourd de nuages. Il regarda l'eau effacer les traces de sang de sa paume et de ses doigts gelés. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, réchauffant ses joues et se mélangeant à la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Oui, c'était bel et bien fini pour lui, il le savait. La seconde chance qui lui avait été accordée venait de s'épuiser. Peu importe à quel point il avait eu du mal à l'accepter, il ne la regrettait pour rien au monde. Il avait pu rencontrer des gens extraordinaires, vivre des aventures formidables. Cette seconde vie était devenue la vie qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Il ne sentait presque plus la douleur, il ne sentait plus son corps. Sa vie, son esprit s'échappaient aussi facilement que l'eau des mains d'un enfant. Luttant encore pour garder les yeux ouverts et la main tendue, Shin savait exactement ce qui allait arriver. Il voulait juste gagner encore un peu de temps. Juste quelques secondes, pour finir ses adieux. Sa vue se troubla. Il adressa une ultime pensée à son gardien dont la voix s'amenuisait dans son esprit. Sa main retomba mollement au sol. Prenant une profonde et douloureuse inspiration pour la dernière fois, Shinddha Kory se laissa enfin emporter par le doux son et la fraîcheur de la pluie.

* * *

Je tiens quand même à dire que Shin reste mon personnage préféré, et que j'avais les larmes aux yeux en écrivant (et en étant à la bibliothèque c'est chiant). Sinon j'ai associé chaque personnage à des instruments différents et pour Shin c'est donc la flûte et/ou harpe ^^

Voilà, une pitite review ? :3


	4. Enfer sur Terre

Hello~

Bon c'était pas trop celui que j'avais prévu mais ce final était beaucoup trop épique ! Il fallait absolument que j'écrive dessus au plus vite *^*

Voici donc Bob le démon ! Et par ailleurs, son instrument est le violon.

Musique: Two Steps From Hell - Earth Rising

* * *

.

Bob était déterminé à mettre un terme à tout cela. La question du contrôle ne lui effleura pas l'esprit. Il ne le perdait pas, il le donnait. Quant à savoir s'il pourrait le reprendre plus tard, cela lui importait peu. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait survivre à ce qu'il était sur le point de provoquer, ça ne lui importait pas non plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était en finir.

Il en avait assez de toute cette situation. Assez que rien ne se passe comme prévu, assez qu'on lui dise quoi faire sans qu'il ait son mot à dire, assez de ce danger permanent, de leurs ennemis comme de leurs alliés, assez de ces luttes insensées. Il était au bord de l'explosion. Et pour la première fois il voulait simplement céder face à toute sa colère et sa frustration.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il répondit aux appels de son démon. Une immense puissance déferla dans tout son corps. Il la sentit sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, une chaleur destructrice qui s'emparait de lui. Ses pupilles se fendirent en deux traits noirs reptiliens, ses iris devinrent deux rubis à l'éclat tranchant. Sa peau se craquela, se déchira, laissant un court instant sa chair à vif avant qu'elle ne se recouvre d'écailles écarlates. Ses bras et ses épaules se disloquèrent, se plièrent dans des angles peu naturels et de ses poings fermement serrés coulèrent quelques gouttes de sang le long de ses longues griffes noires. Sa mâchoire s'élargit pour laisser pousser de larges crocs acérés, et sur son front deux cornes courbées et imposantes prirent place.

 _Je te laisse tous les pouvoirs. Épargne mes amis mais rase ce pays si tu veux. Je te regarde._

Sitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, un vent chaud se leva, tourbillonna autour d'eux tandis que les nuages se couvraient d'un voile sanglant, donnant au lieu une lumière sinistre.

Balthazar étendit ses bras, paumes vers le ciel, les yeux levés vers les nuages rougeoyants qui s'écartaient pour laisser un vide en leur centre. L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde et oppressante et Bob, relégué au rang de spectateur, observait la scène avec une pointe d'appréhension mais surtout avec exaltation.

Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité il aperçut Grunlek à quelques pas de lui. Le nain se battait vaillamment contre toutes créatures tentant de l'approcher. Voir son ami le protéger avec tant de dévotion le conforta dans l'idée que son choix était le bon. Il put se répéter une ultime fois qu'il faisait cela pour les bonnes raisons avant que le peu de conscience qui lui restait ne soit happé par son démon.

Il se sentit grandir, devenir toujours plus puissant et menaçant. Enfin il était libre. Tous ces humains autour de lui devinrent insignifiants à ses yeux, même la Mort qui était leur plus grand danger jusqu'alors semblait dérisoire face au démon qui se dressait désormais de tout son être et ne cessait d'accroître ses pouvoirs. Dans les cieux ardents, les nuages tournoyèrent pour laisser place à un œil tout aussi brûlant. Il serait le témoin du chaos, le juge de tous ceux qui subiraient sa sentence.

Un sourire cruel et féroce dévoila les crocs de Balthazar qui se délectait de la panique qui s'emparait de ces pitoyables mortels. Ses immenses mains griffues se tendirent vers l'œil. Le final pouvait commencer. La chaleur se fit insoutenable et ce fut un véritable brasier qui se jouait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un grand rire secoua le démon tandis qu'une première boule de feu destructrice venait s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant, ne laissant que des cendres sur son passage. A présent c'était lui le danger.  
 _Que l'Enfer se déchaîne._

.

* * *

 _Bon, en tant qu'auteure je devrais pas vous le dire mais je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce texte. C'est la première fois que j'ai autant galéré, je suis restée bloquée des heures quand il me manquait un mot, rien ne me plaisait, j'ai changé des passages à chaque relecture, j'en ai même déplacé certains, bref je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je n'aime pas ça._  
 _Cependant, je sais que ce n'est pas un mauvais texte, j'avais l'inspiration et je voulais vraiment l'écrire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il y a effectivement quelque chose qui ne va pas ou de différent._

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à la prochaine :3_


End file.
